Tantalum nitride (TaN) film has been commonly used in semiconductor industry due to its anti-diffusion and anti-corrosion capability. However, intrinsically large compressive stress and brittle property of tantalum nitride film lead to peeling problem and particle issue, which needs to be addressed.